Keeping Your Head
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: MY twist on the 2003 remake. Fluffiness between Andy-n-Pepper and Kemper-n-Erin. Hopefully they won't die. Or will they?
1. Pig Head and Girls who are Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any of its affiliates.  
  
A/N: OK, I am really a baby (LOL), and usually don't like scary or Rated R movies. But after my friends forced me to watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre (the 2003 remake), I was ecstatic! It was really a cool and sad movie. However, this is how it SHOULD have happened! BTW: They never bought pot, and they never split up (okay, maybe once).  
  
Chapter One  
  
"God, can we stop PLEASE? I am going to toss my cookies in a minute!" Pepper exclaimed, her hand over her nose and mouth.  
  
Erin turned around in her seat, but quickly stopped. She could see the hole in the back of the van where the bullet went through.  
  
Very nauseated, she nodded. "Kemp, I think I'm going to be sick. Let's stop."  
  
Kemper reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd love to baby, but where? It's either nowhere on the left or nowhere on the right. Your pick."  
  
They passed by a sign that said 'BBQ: Best in Travis County!'  
  
"There! PLEASE there!" Pepper yelled her head in Andy's lap.  
  
Kemp swerved the car into the dusty parking lot of the Food-N-Gas.  
  
Pepper swung opened the door and jumped out, puking.  
  
The rest got out slowly, taking in a breath of fresh air minus the corpse.  
  
Erin walked over to Pepper, who had stopped puking and was now sobbing quietly.  
  
Andy put his arm around Pepper, and Kemper put his around Erin. Morgan leaned against the van.  
  
"So, what now? We dump the body and go, right?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind? No! Look, I say we call the Sheriff in the Convenience store." Erin looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Pepper saw out of the corner of her eye an old lady staring out the window of the store. Chills ran up and down her spine.  
  
"No fucking way! This town is shit-like creepy. Let's vote. All in favor of dumping the body raise your hand." Morgan raised his right hand.  
  
So did Andy and Kemper.  
  
"What?" Erin yelled at Kemper.  
  
"Pig..." Pepper spat at Andy, turning away from him.  
  
"Kemper, that poor girl had parents who love her and would want her body!"  
  
Morgan snickered. "Oh that would be a likely story. 'Um, sorry Mister and Misses Crazy-Girl's parents. Your daughter was insane and blew her brains out!!!'"  
  
Erin ignored him. "Kemp...I'm not leaving until the sheriff has that girl's body."  
  
Pepper spoke up. "Me either."  
  
"What?! All because a girl we didn't even know committed suicide?" Andy asked her in incredulity.  
  
"Andrew, what if I committed suicide right now? Would you dump MY body?" She asked him hotly.  
  
"No! I know you!" He yelled back.  
  
"Like for what, three hours?! Besides-AAAGHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed furiously wiping off her shoulder.  
  
Andy looked at her in concern. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Get it off!!! Get it off!!!" Some of the girl's blood was on her shoulder.  
  
Andy quickly took his tee-shirt and wiped it off. Then he grabbed her and held her.  
  
Erin sighed, saddened. Why had this happened? Especially to them. This was supposed to be a fun trip to see the Leonard Skinnier concert after a raging time in Mexico. Picking up Pepper was fine, but the last girl? She closed her eyes and wished that this was all a dream and that it would soon go away.  
  
Kemper looked over at her. "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes. "Everything's wrong Kemp." She began to cry into his chest.  
  
Morgan also began to tear up. "Man, this is bull-shit." Was all he managed to say.  
  
They sat silent for moments in each other's arms, with the exception of Morgan. He just leaned against the van, draped in his own thoughts.  
  
Finally they all broke apart.  
  
Pepper sniffed. "I don't want to leave her here."  
  
"Then we won't baby." Andy said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, let's go inside and call the copper." Kemper said. Erin nodded. They all looked at Morgan.  
  
"Whatever. Yea, what the hell, sure."  
  
Erin smiled and they walked into the Convenience store together.  
  
Erin walked to the counter. "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
Pepper hugged herself. She knew there was someone there. She saw them.  
  
"Damn it. Nobody's here." Erin banged her fist on a nearby table.  
  
"OK, all in favor of dumping?" Morgan asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"No!" Pepper spoke up.  
  
They all looked at her. Andy gazed at her sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but there's no other choice. No phone, no sheriff."  
  
"No!!! There's someone in here." She shook with fright. "I saw them in the window." She whispered.  
  
Erin looked over on the counter and dinged a bell.  
  
It rung in all of their ears. Nobody made a sound, except for Pepper's breathing very heavily.  
  
Suddenly, an old elderly lady popped up from beneath the counter. Erin jumped back from the counter, and Pepper and her both screamed.  
  
"Hello folks, what can I do you for?" She asked in a raspy cold voice.  
  
Erin, who was trying to be as polite as possible, smiled. "Um, we need to use your phone. There's been a suicide."  
  
The lady laughed. "Wont be the first one, I'll tell ya." She turned around to retrieve the phone.  
  
Pepper grabbed onto Andy's arm. "What is that supposed to mean?" She whispered.  
  
The lady turned around and looked straight at Pepper. "It means that there ain't been lots of people 'round these parts lately. The ones that do show up don't last very long." She grinned a broad yellow tooth grinned.  
  
Pepper whimpered.  
  
Erin took the phone from the lady's hand.  
  
"Thanks, um what's the sheriff's number?" She asked.  
  
"420-0666." The lady replied and started washing some dishes in a sink.  
  
"Weird." Morgan muttered.  
  
Erin dialed the number. Three rings later, the sheriff answered.  
  
"Hello?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Um hello. My name is Erin. I and my friends have witnessed a suicide. We need you down here at the Travis County Food-N-Gas."  
  
"Be there in an hour." He said before hanging up.  
  
"An hour?! But-" Dial tone. Erin groaned. "Damn it!" She yelled.  
  
The lady turned around. "They'll be no talking like that here now." She went back to her work.  
  
"It'll be an hour before he shows." Erin said, rubbing her head. She had a major migraine. She turned back around. "Maim, do you have some aspirin or some-"  
  
"No! She'll be fine." Kemper grabbed Erin's arm and told the lady.  
  
He dragged Erin over to the door.  
  
"What's with you? My head hurts." She whispered hotly to him.  
  
"I don't want you taking medicine from her! She's psycho!" Kemper whispered back.  
  
"Kemper, YOU'RE the one who's psycho." She sighed and walked back over to the others.  
  
Pepper's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in three days." She whined to Andy.  
  
Andy nodded. "Um maim?" He called the lady.  
  
She turned. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Do you have any food? My girl's hungry." He grinned.  
  
"Sure." She pointed to the glass below. Inside were pig heads, the eyes still attached.  
  
"Oh gosh." Pepper turned around, sick again. She crooked to Andy. "Just get me a cheek." She demanded referring to the pig's head.  
  
Pepper plopped down at a table next to Morgan, Erin right behind her.  
  
Pepper put her head in her hands. "I wish none of this had happened. I wish I had just stayed in Mexico." She began whimpering and crying again.  
  
Morgan shook his head. "Man, Skinner was going to rock."  
  
Andy and Kemper both came back with some facial part of a frozen pig in their hands.  
  
Andy put the plate in front of the crying Pepper.  
  
Kemper put his down in front of Erin. "Want to share?"  
  
"Tempting... but no." Erin snapped at him.  
  
Kemper just sat next to her staring at the raw meat.  
  
Pepper looked up, trying to stop crying but couldn't.  
  
She reached out and took a bite. But immediately after she spit it out in a napkin.  
  
"I think there was a tooth in there." She exclaimed. Kemper took hers and his to the trash can.  
  
The lady stared at them all.  
  
"Well, CLEARLY you don't know good food when you taste it." She turned back and murmured "Spoiled ingrates."  
  
"I'm going into the back. Just ding if you need me." The lady threw down her apron and walked into the swinging doors to the back.  
  
Morgan stood up. "OK, this place is fucked up. This town is like what, four miles long? And the sheriff can't be here but in an hour? Yeah, right. Over my dead body."  
  
"Yeah, why can't the fucking sheriff be here anyway? And why in God's name is there no AC in this dump?" Pepper whined.  
  
Erin's thoughts were racing. The dead girl had said something...something about this town.  
  
"Who in their right fucking minds chop off a pig's head and serve it?" Andy asked.  
  
Kemper laughed. "You'd eat it, if you were REALLY hungry."  
  
They had a long conversation, one that Erin didn't join into.  
  
Kemper finally noticed her absence.  
  
"C'mon sweetie, we're trying to make the best out of the situation." He stroked her hand.  
  
She jerked away. "Don't any of you think this a little weird?" She blurted out.  
  
"Well...yea. I mean it's not everyday you see a girl shoot herself in the hea- " Morgan was cut off.  
  
"No!!! Didn't any of you listen to what she said BEFORE she died?" Erin said.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
They're all in the van, hitchhiker in the back.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Erin asked her.  
  
"I just want to go home." The girl moaned.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Andy asked, smiling at her.  
  
"They're all dead!" She began to cry.  
  
"Who???" Pepper asked, confused.  
  
The girl sees the BBQ sign.  
  
"No...no!!! You're going the wrong way!!!" She shrieked, lunging towards Kemper.  
  
"Sit down! You're going to make him wreck!" Erin yelled at her, pushing her away.  
  
The girl plunked back down in her seat.  
  
"He's going to kill all of you." She whispered.  
  
"Who?" Morgan asked, amused.  
  
"He's a very bad man." She whispered back. Then she pulled a gun from her crotch. Her inside thighs were scraped and bruised.  
  
"Oh my God!" Pepper shouted.  
  
"Look lady, just put the gun down." Andy and Erin tried to reason with her.  
  
She smiled sympathetically at them. "He's going to kill all of you." And with that, she stuck the gun in her mouth and...  
  
BANG!!!  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Yeah, but Erin she was crazy!" Kemper laughed uncertainly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Erin asked him coldly. "Did you see her legs? Something hurt her!"  
  
"OK, this is way creepy." Pepper said.  
  
"She said that 'they're all dead'. Then she said that WE are all going to die and that there was a very bad man here. Add two and two together..." Erin said.  
  
"Do you think-nah." Pepper shook her head.  
  
"What?" Erin asked.  
  
"Well...maybe she was like us, you know? Yesterday, SHE could have been driving down the highway with her friends and today she's nuts." Pepper explained.  
  
"Yeah, but what about that lady? She's bizarre yeah, but she's not hurt." Kemper argued.  
  
Morgan jumped up. "Oh! I got it! That lady isn't really a lady. She's a weirdo maniac man DRESSED UP as a lady."  
  
Erin laughed. "You know what? I think YOU'RE the weirdo around here."  
  
"Um guys?" Andy muttered. They all looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" Kemper asked, laughing.  
  
"We've got company." Andy added.  
  
They all turned towards the swinging door. The old lady was standing there.  
  
Pepper gasped.  
  
"So...you kids have been talking 'hind Granny's back have you?" She asked in a cold low voice.  
  
"Uh, no maim." Erin lied.  
  
"Ha! No maim...get out of my store!"  
  
"But what about the sheriff?!" Kemper asked standing up.  
  
"I don't care 'bout no darn sheriff! Get out!" She walked towards them.  
  
"Hey no way!" Andy yelled angrily.  
  
Pepper squealed. "Guys, lets just go."  
  
They walked out silently, the lady's evil eye following them as they left.  
  
She picked up the phone as soon as they were out the door.  
  
"They've left." She giggled.  
  
A/N: Okay, half of that was just me reenacting the movie. But I had to start from where I felt was best. But as you can tell: 1) My favorite couple is Andy and Pepper (my favorite character) and 2) It's taking a whole another turn from the original story. But don't worry. I'll still have Kemper-n-Eriny goodness. More intense in next chapter. PLESE R&R!!! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW!!! He-he...uh, just kidding. 


	2. The Lost Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any of its affiliates.  
  
A/N: What's up? I've decided to update quickly (yay for me!) so that you can find out what happens. BTW, I've decided to make Pepper one of those damsels-in-distress types, but it wasn't like she wasn't already. Look, just read it.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Well that was a sure fuck waste of my time." Morgan concluded as they walked out of the store and into the Texan sun.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Pepper asked.  
  
Erin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we will have to dump the body after all." She sighed.  
  
"Um excuse me but we? I ain't touching it. Ew!" Pepper yelled in her prissy voice.  
  
"Well, you can just go piss something then." Erin retorted, losing her whole polite vibe.  
  
"Hey watch it." Andy told her.  
  
"No YOU watch it." Erin said.  
  
Kemper waved his hands. "Hey! Dead girl in back of van=yuck. I'm sure none of us want to pick it up. But she can't be that heavy. I say us men get her out."  
  
Andy nodded. "Deal."  
  
They both looked at Morgan.  
  
"What? Oh-so NOW I'm a man. I'm sure you two can lift it can't you?" He asked nervously laughing.  
  
Kemper and Andy both rolled their eyes as they opened the van's side door.  
  
The smell had apparently gotten worse.  
  
Andy felt woozy and Kemper held his breath.  
  
They both lifted her out of the seat. When they passed Morgan and Pepper, the girl's head rolled off.  
  
Morgan shrieked like a girl and Pepper nearly broke the decibel system. They both jumped off the large upside-down garbage bins they were sitting on.  
  
Pepper continued to screech.  
  
Kemper and Andy dropped the headless body.  
  
"Damn, man." Andy said before barfing into one of the trash cans.  
  
Kemper wiped his hands on the backside of his jeans.  
  
Erin sighed. "Well, we can't just leave a dead head and unattached body lying in the parking lot. Someone's going to have to pick them up."  
  
Morgan shook his head so fast he thought he got whiplash.  
  
"No fucking way man! I ain't picking up the bitch! I've already had my experience with her head!"  
  
Erin raised her hand. "I volunteer to dig."  
  
Kemper nodded. "I'll help."  
  
Andy was still puking.  
  
They all looked at Pepper.  
  
"What?! No way in hell!" She yelled.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ohhhhh shit." She whined and walked over to the body. On the way she passed Andy and whispered 'bastard.'  
  
Erin and Kemper took shovels from a tool shed nearby.  
  
They began to dig a hole. Once they made it deep enough, they looked at Pepper.  
  
"Oh, God help me." She cried as she kicked the head towards the hole.  
  
"Whoa, don't kick it!" Erin ordered.  
  
"Why the hell not? It's an unattached head!" Pepper yelled back. She kicked it some more until it rolled into the hole.  
  
"There, you happy?" She asked, trying to keep her stomach down. In case they hadn't noticed, Pepper's worse fear was blood.  
  
"Wait, what about the body?" Erin asked.  
  
"What about it?" Pepper snapped her arms folded.  
  
"I think what she's trying to say is 'Pick it up'." Morgan laughed, enjoying every second of it.  
  
Pepper rolled her eyes. "Sure, order the poor hitchhiking girl to pick up the body. Hitchhikers be screwed."  
  
She bent over to pick it up, trying hard not to stare at the bloody tissued neck.  
  
But before she did, Andy stopped her.  
  
"I'll do it." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."  
  
Andy threw it over his shoulder and dumped it into the hole. Then Kemper and Erin filled it back up.  
  
"OK, now let's get out of here." Erin said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey! Maybe we can still catch the Skinner, if we hurry." Morgan said brightly.  
  
They walked towards the van.  
  
Little did they know the lady had been watching them the whole time.  
  
When they finally climbed back in the now aired-out van, they smiled.  
  
"Let's go to Dallas!" Kemper hooted.  
  
"I've never been to Dallas. What's it like?" Pepper asked looking at Andy.  
  
"Well, it's a magical place with all the beer, drugs, and sex you want." Andy smiled at her.  
  
"Really? Sounds like paradise to me." She smiled back and they began to make out.  
  
"Let's keep it G-rated people." Kemper joked.  
  
Erin laughed and reached over and grabbed his hand. They stared dreamily at each other.  
  
This went on for minutes until Morgan jumped up. "Cop!" He yelled. Kemper turned back to the steering wheel and pushed on the brake with all his might.  
  
An inch away from the hood of their van was the Sheriff's car. He stared at them with eyes of resentment.  
  
Pepper and Andy came tumbling forward.  
  
"Whoa!" "What the fuck?" Pepper and Andy both screamed at the same time.  
  
Andy looked up. "Great!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
Morgan laughed haughtily. "How ironic..."  
  
The Sheriff walked up to Kemper's window. Kemper rolled it down.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" He grunted. "What you kids doing 'round this side of the fence?"  
  
"It's a free country; we can be wherever we want." Andy blurted out. "Andrew!" Pepper whispered.  
  
The sheriff laughed a rough, harsh laugh, blowing his breath into Kemper's face.  
  
"I like him." He coughed. "He's arrogant, free-willful and doesn't give up. But he won't last long."  
  
Erin saw something flash through the sheriff's eyes as he said this.  
  
The sheriff clapped his hands. "So, you kids must be the ones who called 'bout the suicide." He leaned into the window and looked through the van. "But I don't see no body." He tried to sound confused.  
  
Kemper, being the quick thinker he was, gulped. "Well, my friend here," He said, pointing his thumb at Morgan. "He accidentally hit his head on a rock while we weren't looking. Sort of creeped us out a little." He laughed nervously.  
  
The sheriff smiled an evil grin. "Oh, I see. Well," He leaned into the window again. "What about that big hole in the back of your window?"  
  
Erin spoke this time. "B-B gun. Yeah, old Andy here accidentally let it go off while we were in the car." She too laughed nervously.  
  
The sheriff looked thoughtful. "Strange that a B-B gun pellet would make a puncture THAT big." He said in a voice barely audible. He went around back to inspect it.  
  
"Hey, is this b-blood?" He asked curiously, and slowly.  
  
Pepper, Morgan, and Erin's eyes widened.  
  
Andy addressed him at this point.  
  
"We went for a cook-off. You know, bird-shooting, picnic, the usual. Its ketchup...right guys?"  
  
"Yeah." "Of course." "What else would it be?" "Blood...yea right!" They all nodded in agreement.  
  
The sheriff came around to the window.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Kemper shifted. "So...we'll be going now, got to get back home you know."  
  
The sheriff shook his head, the strange smile still on his face.  
  
"Not this way sonny. Road's blocked off. Glass in the road."  
  
They all looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"Well...how do we get out of here then?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Turn around and go until you reach a sign that says 'Thanks for Stoppin' By!'"  
  
"Will do." Kemper said before turning the steering wheel into reverse mode.  
  
The sheriff watched them drive off. He clicked the outgoing button on his walkie talkie.  
  
"They left."  
  
They'd been driving for ten minutes straight, when suddenly the AC broke.  
  
"Aw damn it!" Kemper swore, punching the failed machine.  
  
"Great, if the hicks don't kill us, the heat will." Morgan said sarcastically.  
  
"What's up? We've been driving for like, ten minutes and what do we have to show for it? Cactus and a broken air vent?" Pepper whined.  
  
"Yeah, where is this supposed 'Thanks for Stoppin' By!' sign anyway? The Alamo?" Andy asked.  
  
"Stop whining, Kemp's doing all he can to get there." Erin said quietly. She'd been a bit moody since the run in with the sheriff.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Morgan yelled.  
  
Erin turned around. "Look, I'm sorry alright? If you'd shut your fucking mouth once in a while-"  
  
Kemper put his hand over her mouth.  
  
She turned around and looked.  
  
The road had ended.  
  
"Great fucking Moses! Of COURSE there wouldn't be a road!" Andy yelled again.  
  
Kemper and Erin got out of the van, followed by the others.  
  
Sure enough, straight ahead was nothing but dark woods and fog.  
  
"Now what?" Pepper carped, sighing.  
  
"I don't know...damn." Erin said.  
  
They were silent, mosquito bitten, and hot.  
  
Suddenly, they heard moaning noises coming from the heart of the wood.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Morgan whispered. Erin shushed him.  
  
"Why? Why does it have to be like this? I want to go home!" A child's voice cried.  
  
Kemper stepped forward. "Hello? We aren't going to hurt you, just come out."  
  
They heard a small gasp and everything was quiet.  
  
Erin walked slowly towards the woods. She brushed past a few trees.  
  
"Erin! What the hell are you doing?" She heard Kemper call.  
  
She paid no attention. Unexpectedly, a cracking sound of leaves came from her left.  
  
She went to the cracking sound and found a little boy, dirty and frightened. He was sitting on a holey yellow blanket.  
  
He whimpered and covered his face.  
  
"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Erin said soothingly, getting down on her knees. "Hey Kemp! You guys, come here!"  
  
The little boy grabbed Erin's hand abruptly. "Shh! be quiet! He'll hear you!!!"  
  
Erin jumped back. "Who's he?" She asked confusedly.  
  
"He's a very bad man." The boy had tears in his eyes as he looked at his hands.  
  
(Erin's Flashback)  
  
The hitchhiker girl in the car.  
  
"He'll kill you all...he's a very bad man."  
  
(End of Erin's Flashback)  
  
Erin gasped.  
  
Just then, Kemper and the others ran through the trees. "Erin, what were you thinking?!"  
  
Erin turned to him and back to the boy, but there was neither boy nor blanket in sight.  
  
"What the fuck? A little boy...he was just here!" She jumped up.  
  
"Um Erin, you feeling OK?" Morgan asked puzzled.  
  
"No! I'm not crazy, look." She ran ahead, trying to follow the boy.  
  
"Erin! Hey Erin!" Kemper yelled from behind her. Soon she heard the rustling of feet, and knew that they were following her.  
  
When she came to a clearing she stopped.  
  
"Erin, baby...don't...do...that." Kemper bent over behind her, catching his breath.  
  
But Erin was staring at something else.  
  
A big white house.  
  
*Okay, stupid ending but oh well! So sorry for not updating quicker. If you like my story, PLEASE read my fellow Pepper-lover SparkingDiamond's The Adventures of a Texan Tumbleweed. It's a g-r-r-eat story! N-e-way, I WILL update quicker this time! Cross my heart, or take my crown, and get Leatherface to hunt me down! LOL, I just made that up! R&R!* ~funnybunny7 


	3. Remember When

Disclaimer: I don't own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any of its affiliates.  
  
A/N: So, I re-watched the movie and have brushed up on my TCM history. Also, this is the first chapter Leatherface appears.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"What the hell is that?" Morgan asked in awe.  
  
"I think it's a house." Kemper whispered sarcastically.  
  
Every light in the house was on.  
  
"Who do you think lives there?" asked Pepper.  
  
Erin turned to them. "It's that little boy's house!"  
  
Kemper rolled his eyes. "Erin, are you still going on about that little boy?"  
  
"I'm telling you, he was there! Look, he said that I should be quiet, because he'll hear us. So I asked who. He said he was 'a very bad man'. Spark any plugs?"  
  
"Oh my God-" Pepper exclaimed.  
  
"The hitchhiker." Erin concluded.  
  
"Dude, this is WAY creepy." Andy groaned.  
  
"OK, let's be smart. Two people say that a very bad man lives here. So, I'm guessing that maybe we shouldn't be here anymore." Morgan reasoned.  
  
"He's right." Andy and Pepper nodded.  
  
Erin shook her head. "That little boy was hurt and scared! He might need our help."  
  
"Oh, like the hitchhiker did?! You know Erin, sometimes your just a little TOO caring! " Morgan exclaimed.  
  
"Well Morgan, in case you haven't noticed, there is no way to get out of here!" Erin yelled back.  
  
Kemper refereed and got in between them. "Okay stop! You both have a point! We do need to get out of here but-"  
  
A loud buzzing sound was heard in the distance. A scream followed it.  
  
All of them shut up. "Oh my gosh, you guys! What the heck was that?!" Pepper squealed, grabbing onto Andy. He protectively got in front of her.  
  
The buzzing sound stopped and the sound of crinkling grass was heard.  
  
"Okay, all in favor of leaving!!!" Morgan screamed.  
  
They all bee-lined through the woods.  
  
Pepper, who really wasn't used to running, slowed down. Andy turned around as he ran. "Pepper, come on!!!"  
  
"I can't." She gasped, grabbing onto her side and completely stopping.  
  
He ran back to her and threw her over his shoulder, trying to keep up with the rest of them.  
  
When they got back to the van, Erin put the key in the door and unlocked it. They all piled in.  
  
Kemper grabbed the key from his girlfriend and put it in the ignition. But nothing happened. "Oh dear God! Thing, start!" He yelled, turning it frantically.  
  
"Oh my God!!! We're going to die! " Pepper screamed into Andy's chest, crying.  
  
Erin knew there was nothing else to do. They would have to leave everything and run for it.  
  
She opened the door and got out.  
  
Morgan looked at her like she was insane. "Erin, what the HELL are you doing?!?!"  
  
"If the car won't start, we'll just have to run." She said simply, looking at Kemper.  
  
Kemper nodded and too got out.  
  
Morgan stared at them both in awe. "Okay, did everyone eat their Crazy Flakes this morning?!"  
  
"I'm not getting out!" Pepper shouted.  
  
Andy nodded. But then he got out too.  
  
"Andy! What are you doing?!" She shrieked.  
  
Andy looked at her painfully. "If you want to sit in here until that thing finds you, be my guest!"  
  
Morgan hurried out. "Screw this!"  
  
Pepper whined and got out, crying still.  
  
Andy grabbed her wrist and they ran in the other direction, until they came across a mill.  
  
"Okay, we hide in here." Erin whispered. They ran into the barn, going off in different directions. Andy and Pepper went to the right, while Morgan, Erin and Kemper went to the left.  
  
Andy and Pepper crawled into this small little wooden loft. They grabbed onto each other.  
  
Pepper continued to cry, she couldn't help it. This was too much. It was like something seen in a horror movie.  
  
Andy held her tightly to his chest and put his mouth to her ear. "Baby, you are going to HAVE to stop crying." He whispered panicky.  
  
She nodded and bit her lip, shaking.  
  
Meanwhile, Morgan jumped into a box and covered the lid.  
  
Erin and Kemper found an empty closet to hide in.  
  
Kemper turned towards her. "I guess this isn't the best time to do this but uh..." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He whispered, smiling cockily.  
  
She put her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. "Oh gosh, Kemp!" She whispered. She nodded.  
  
He put it on her 'beautiful little finger'. She hugged him and before they knew it, a make-out session started.  
  
But they stopped cold turkey when a loud banging noise came from outside.  
  
Andy and Pepper heard it too. Pepper wanted to burst back into her tears that had become so familiar in the past twenty four hours. But she didn't.  
  
Andy squeezed her tighter. If something bad was going to happen, he wanted to know that she would be safe.  
  
Everything was dead quiet.  
  
Nobody moved a muscle.  
  
They were all ready for the end to come.  
  
Suddenly, the loud buzzing sound started. This time the gang had figured out what it was.  
  
"Oh my God! Andy, is that a fricken chainsaw?!" Pepper squealed.  
  
Andy's eyes widened as he slapped his hand over her mouth to muffle her.  
  
All of a sudden, the chainsaw went right down the wall of the loft.  
  
Pepper and Andy screamed at the top of their lungs and crawled out of it.  
  
The others started panicking too and ran from their hiding spots.  
  
Kemper fell over a tire, and went into a hole. The hole had bones, teeth and rats all in it. It looked like someone had dug a grave.  
  
Erin stopped running. "KEMP!!!" She screeched.  
  
"Go!" He screamed, wincing in pain. The tire fell in with him, and on his leg.  
  
Erin started crying, but reluctantly kept running.  
  
Pepper, Andy, Morgan, and Erin headed for the woods again.  
  
They ran along the path that ten minutes ago, they were running from.  
  
Suddenly, Pepper fell behind, but Andy didn't notice.  
  
When they finally got to the clearing with the van, he did though.  
  
"Pepper? PEPPER?!!" He called out. His eyes were full of fear.  
  
Morgan grabbed his arm. "Andy, we need to go."  
  
"No, but s-she's out there! She's alone. I mean, he could have her-" He was in shock.  
  
"Andy, man, C'MON!" Morgan screamed. The buzzing noise was growing nearer.  
  
Andy took one last look at the way they had come. Tightfistedly, he ran the other way.  
  
"Andy!" He heard from somewhere far in the woods behind him.  
  
He stopped once more. "Pepper!!!"  
  
Erin slapped him. "Andy, it's your life or both of yours!" She too was in shock. Kemper, her FIANCE, was probably dead.  
  
Andy started weeping. "B-but she's right back there!"  
  
Morgan gave up. "Fine!" When they started to run, Andy pursued after them.  
  
"The house! Head for the house!" Erin yelled back towards them.  
  
When they reached the clearing of overgrown weeds and grass, Erin ushered them quickly to the front of the house.  
  
"Hello? We need help, please let us in!" She banged on the rusty screen door.  
  
A man in a wheelchair rolled slowly to the door, an ugly mutt barking in his hands.  
  
"What'd ya want?" He asked in a tone-deaf voice.  
  
Erin looked behind her shortly and then turned back around. "Um, something just hurt our friends in the woods, please sir. There isn't a lot of time-"  
  
The wrinkly man stalled. "Oh, you don't say. Tell me, was he big?"  
  
Erin nodded. "Yes sir, the biggest."  
  
"Was he really scruffy lookin', like he'd hurt ya or something?"  
  
"Yes sir, but I don't really see any point to this. We need your help!" Erin yelled.  
  
"Well honey, c'mon in!" His yellow teeth stuck out as he smiled.  
  
Erin thanked him and pushed open the door, but when Morgan and Andy tried to follow, the paralyzed man stuck out his cane, hitting Morgan in the knee, causing him to swear.  
  
"These son-of-a-bitches can wait outside." He glared sternly at them.  
  
Erin shook her head. "No sir, please! They are in just as much danger as me!"  
  
The man smiled. "Actually, I'm guessing their in less."  
  
Suddenly, the maniac from the mill grabbed her from behind.  
  
She screamed as he carried her off.  
  
Andy and Morgan tried to get past the old man but he kept the screen locked. "ERIN!!!" They screamed into the screen.  
  
Morgan looked at the man in disgust and fear. "What the hell's wrong with you people?!!!"  
  
"Ain't nothing wrong with us sonny, maybe the question is what's wrong with you?" He paused and grinned. "Why ain't you running?"  
  
Andy and Morgan knew the man was sick, but he had a good point. There was nothing else to do but scamper.  
  
They fled for the woods once more, leaving a trail of dust behind them.  
  
Erin was thrown into a basement, rolling down the steps and landing at the bottom with a thud.  
  
She heard a door slam. The psychopath was gone, probably to finish off Andy and Morgan.  
  
Her knees were brought to her chest, as she scurried against the damp wall. This place was beyond sinful.  
  
Arms, REAL ARMS, hung from the ceiling. Some of them looked fresh.  
  
Another ceiling ornament was tons of hooks.  
  
But what were most disgusting were the piles of bones that were strewn all over the floor. Rats chewed off of them, and flies buzzed in the region of them.  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed it was a dream.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Pepper scurried aimlessly on her hands and knees, trying the find the trail.  
  
"Andy?" She whispered, her voice quavering. It had been about ten minutes since she had gotten lost from the rest of the gang.  
  
She ran her hands across a patch of leaves and felt something gooey. She pulled it out, revealing that it was human gums, with the teeth still attach.  
  
"Oh dear God." She whispered her hands to her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes. She was going to die. It was that simple.  
  
The question was however; was Andy safe? Or even alive, for that matter?  
  
No, she had to find him, see him one more time.  
  
Andy and Morgan somehow found their way to the Crawford Mill again.  
  
Kemper heard somebody coming. He just knew it was the fanatical man with the chainsaw. He probably had already finished Erin and the others off.  
  
Lucky dog he was.  
  
But instead, a second pair of footprints followed.  
  
Andy's head peeked down into the hole.  
  
"Hey Kemp, ole' buddy." He said. "Can you move?"  
  
Kemper shook his head. "I don't think so..." He winced as he tried ineffectively to move his leg with the tire on it. "Nope, I can't." He paused and looked up at Andy and Morgan. "Where are the girls?"  
  
Morgan looked down on him with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Look, Pepper got lost in the woods, that thing probably got her and it...well, Kemp it got Erin."  
  
Kemper was stunned. It got Erin. It was probably chopping her up with a chainsaw as he sat there. His mouth went dry. "He got Erin?" He asked, his voice rasped.  
  
"Yeah..." Morgan and Andy looked away, awkwardly and not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well we got to go save her! I mean, he could be hurting her right now, she could be dead, we've got to find her!" Kemper yelled as he tried feebly to push the tire off of his leg. He groaned.  
  
Andy tried to stop him. "Man, stop it!!! You're only hurting your leg worse!"  
  
"Is that even possible?" Kemper panted.  
  
Andy looked at Morgan. "We're going to have to get him out of there." Morgan nodded.  
  
Andy reached his hand down into the burial grave. "Grab it." He demanded.  
  
Kemper reached his hand up and seized it. Morgan and Andy tugged him out of the hole.  
  
They helped him stand, but he couldn't do it on his own. "I think it's broken." Kemper said helplessly.  
  
Suddenly, the thudding that had become so familiar was coming.  
  
"You two go, I'm as good as dead anyway." Kemper urged them to carry on.  
  
"No, Kemp-" Andy protested.  
  
"Dude, he has a point! We can stuff him in the Mill, then go off and find the others. We'll come back for him." Morgan argued.  
  
"No Morgan, Kemp's my best bud! I'm not about to stuff him in a Mill for a chainsaw brandished maniac to finish him off!"  
  
"Yea well, we've got no choice!"  
  
"Yes we do! Look...I just lost Pepper. I'm not about to lose Kemper."  
  
"Well, carry him yourself! I actually care about my own life." He dumped Kemper onto Andy.  
  
"Yea, and that's the only thing you care about too." Andy retorted.  
  
Morgan jogged away, somewhere behind the Mill.  
  
Andy looked Kemper in the eyes. "I'm not going to leave you buddy, I promise." He had tears in his eyes.  
  
He carried Kemper into the Mill and laid him behind a couple of boxes. Then he sat next to him.  
  
Andy began laughing. "Remember the first day you n' me met?"  
  
Kemper rolled his eyes and smiled weakly. "Yea, how could I forget?"  
  
"We were both in second grade, and these guys were picking on me about my braces. Heck, I couldn't take 'em all on by myself. So you walked over and we beat 'em down into the dust, together, the Rat Pack of two!"  
  
Kemper nodded. "Do you remember how much trouble we got in?"  
  
"Yea, our parents had to pay for the kids medical bills." He laughed.  
  
They were silent.  
  
"Remember when we met Morgan?" Kemper asked quietly.  
  
"Yea, how dumb were we?"  
  
"He was in the Principal's office in fifth grade, for smoking pot on school property. We were in there for armed robbery at school."  
  
"And he was so high; he couldn't even tell us his name!" Andy snickered.  
  
"Then in 10th Grade, I met Erin." He got stared into space, his eyes growing red with tears.  
  
Andy patted him on the back sympathetically.  
  
"Look, we don't even know if she's dead yet. Who knows? Maybe some miracle was performed, and she's alive." Andy tried to make things better.  
  
Kemper nodded. "Yeah...I guess that could be right."  
  
"We've been through thick and thin, right brother?"  
  
"Yep...boy, those were the good 'ole days."  
  
'Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't update quicker, but hey! This chapter was X- tra long, just for your enjoyment! And I know I've said this before, but I PROMISE to update sooner this time!' –funnybunny7 


	4. Splits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I'm just a crazed fan! (  
  
A/N: So sorry for not updating. I was on vacation and I went to cheer camp so, yeah. But I've updated. So, in your Leatherface!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Morgan shuffled along threw the overgrown shrubbery, having no earthly idea where he was.  
  
He checked his Grateful Dead watch. It was 4:15. They'd been stuck in this God awful place for 2 and a half hours.  
  
"Great...just dandy." He muttered to himself. 'You know, I should've just bought one ticket to the concert, for me. And maybe a hot topless chick, but that's it.' He thought to himself.  
  
He plopped down on a bell of hay, worn out and blistering.  
  
But he had the feeling he was being watched. But by who? Andy? Nah, he was too busy playing 'hero' for Kemp. Pepper? Doubt it, she was probably dead. Erin? Stuck in that house, probably dead as well.  
  
Crazy maniac man? He laughed to himself. With his luck, it probably was.  
  
Erin was still crouched in the same corner, shaking with fear and helplessness.  
  
"Psst..." She heard a small voice say.  
  
Erin whispered frantically "Who's there?"  
  
The little boy from the wood stepped out from the darkness.  
  
"Y-you...stay away from me! Let me go! I don't know why your family's s nuts, but please let me go!" She pleaded with him, bawling.  
  
The little boy looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Erin cried.  
  
"Because, he'll hurt me. He'll do bad things to me. I'm scared." The little boy sat in front of her.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He asked quietly looking at his feet.  
  
"Erin." She replied uncertainly.  
  
"Jedidiah.........look, I might know where your friends are." He shifted.  
  
She leaped over to him. "Where? Are they OK? Is Kemp hurt? Tell me!!!" She grabbed onto his t-shirt.  
  
Jedidiah looked frightened but remained calm.  
  
"Well, the girl with red hair is now crawling through the woods. A blonde boy and the man with the hat are in the mill. The guy with the hat has a broken leg. This other guy just got taken away by..." He trailed off.  
  
Erin let go of his shirt and sighed with relief. "He's okay, he's not dead. They're all alive." She told herself.  
  
A loud bang was heard up the staircase. The door was opening.  
  
Jedidiah looked scared. "Oh no...he's coming." He squeaked, and hurried off into the darkness.  
  
"NO! Wait!" Erin screamed after him.  
  
Something was tumbling down the stairs. When it landed at the bottom, Erin jumped. It was Morgan.  
  
She crawled over to him. "Morgan! Oh thank God Morgan!" She grabbed his neck and hugged him, but she got no reply.  
  
She shook him slightly. "M-Morgan? Morgan, are you alright?"  
  
That would be a no. His face was bruised. He had a black eye. Three teeth were knocked out. And worse, large gashes were torn into his torso.  
  
She placed her hand on her mouth. "Dear God, what did they do to you?" She whispered.  
  
Morgan couldn't even talk. He just spattered out blood.  
  
Jedidiah slowly walked and crouched over him. "He's not dead, is he?"  
  
"No." Erin shook her head. "I think he's just in shock.  
  
She looked back down at Morgan. "Morgan, who did this to you?" No duh, but Erin needed to hear it for herself.  
  
Morgan spit out more blood. "Guy...huge...chainsaw...grabbed me...beat me...slashed me." He said between spewing.  
  
Erin's tears welched their way back down her cheeks. "Morgan, did you see Kemper?"  
  
Morgan nodded and laughed softly. "He's with...Andy...the dumbass."  
  
Erin scolded and got up, pacing.  
  
"We've got to find a way out of here. I mean, to go save the others. Then we can leave-"  
  
"And do what? ... Face it sweetie... we're so dead...we don't even know it." Morgan snickered.  
  
Erin turned to him. "Stop! Okay? If you keep being negative, we'll never find a way out of this!"  
  
"Erin...the only reason we got into this...was you being positive."  
  
"Don't start! This is not all my fault!!!"  
  
"Really? ... And who else's fault is it? ... Mr. Ed's?"  
  
Erin groaned and walked over to a piano bench. She plopped down on it and turned to face the keys.  
  
When she was just a wee one, still in her diapers, her mom put her in piano lessons.  
  
It had something to do with her parent's obsession with Erin being perfect.  
  
Imagine their shock when she brought home Kemper.  
  
Anyway, she put her hands on the keys and began playing 'Freebird', her favorite song.  
  
One day, she was sitting in the apartment with Kemp, bored to death, so she taught herself it.  
  
Morgan rolled his eyes. "Erin, can you quit playing the fucking piano? Psycho man will hear ya. Besides, that only adds to the depression of this whole trip."  
  
Erin stopped and put her head in her hands. For the first time in her life, she was no longer the strong one. Having to resort to piano, while Morgan sat there so calmly? Huh, who would've thought?  
  
Andy had found an old canister of keg, sitting in a corner of the old mill. They popped it open, and tipped the opening into their mouths.  
  
"Mmm, how old do ya think this stuff is Kemp?" Andy wiped his lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"No clue. But whatever it is, it was a good year." He laughed, and then paused. "So, you and Pepper, eh?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Yeah, I only knew her for like, less than a day. But I think its one of those love at first sight things, ya know... Gosh, I hope she's alright." He sighed heavily.  
  
Kemper hit his shoulder. "Hey, don't think like that. She's okay. Just like Erin is."  
  
"Kemper, how can you be so confident? Ok, a chainsaw psychopath took Erin. Probably Pepper too. How can you be so optimistic?" Andy slammed down the keg.  
  
Kemper shrugged. "I don't know...Erin's a fighter, I guess. Always has been."  
  
"S-so?! This guy was like 6'3 tall! He was humongous!!!"  
  
"Andy, do you have ANY faith in Pepper? I mean, today she sat in the back of that God awful van, smelled that rotting corpse all day, and helped bury it. Seriously man, have a little faith."  
  
Andy nodded. "You know your right. I mean, that guy wasn't so tough, was he?"  
  
In a flash of blood, the maniac popped out of the cabinet, slicing and dicing Andy's right arm.  
  
He wailed with pain, as Kemper tried to grab him.  
  
But the chainsaw man was too strong, and pulled Andy away.  
  
Kemper's eyes widened. "Andy?! ANDY!!!"  
  
He was now alone. With a broken leg, and no chance of running away, he sat there, stunned, waiting for death.  
  
Pepper had found her way to the trail and back to the van. Go figure.  
  
"Andy!" She yelled hoarsely, her voice had left her back there in the Mill.  
  
As she wondered along, she found herself in front of a trailer. It was old and run down.  
  
Pepper's nose wrinkled as she saw mold growing on the sides of it.  
  
But it was someone's house. Which probably meant that that someone had a phone. Only problem was, she didn't know who that someone was.  
  
Andy woke up, finding himself in a damp, cold drafty place.  
  
He sat up, groaning and looked at his right arm. A long cut was slashed down from his shoulder to his wrist, a line cut threw it. It looked like a cross.  
  
Yeah, I know: short. But oh well, it had a lot of info in it! And of course I had to split up the couples and friends! I'm so mean. funnybunny7 


	5. SleepHeads

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I'm just a crazed fan!  **

**A/N: Okay I haven't updated in like what, half a year? So sorry! I just have been busy with other stories and I could never think of anything else to write. But than, BAM! Just like that I got an idea. So yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Pepper scrambled up to the old trailer, tears pouring down her face. She was saved! These people could help her; get her out of this nightmare of a town.

She arose to her feet after what seemed like a lifetime of crawling. Her breath became raspier as she pounded her fists against the screen door.

"Help!" She cried out. "Help me!"

A tiny wail came from the back of the trailer, making Pepper seem even safer. A baby! A family probably lived here, oblivious to this whole chainsaw ordeal. Yes, they could drive her away, to Dallas preferably. And she could go back to her family, and beg for forgiveness for even thinking of leaving for Mexico in the first place. The more Pepper thought about this, the more anxious she became for the door to swing open.

At last, after a good long minute, the door behind the screen creaked open. A woman, who looked malnourished, opened the door slightly, just to see who was standing on her doorstep. "Who's out there?" She asked quietly, in a voice that sounded all but comforting.

"Please…please let me in." She sobbed. "I need help." Pepper pleaded.

"What do you want? Who are you?" The woman growled.

"My friends…" Pepper could barely make it out, the sobs basically took up all breath she had in her. "My friends…this guy with a chainsaw…you've got to help! Let me in!" She hysterically began twisting the locked doorknob to the screen, praying it would give loose.

The woman opened the door wider. "Oh." She said, a whole new look spreading across her face. She was smiling, as if she had been expecting Pepper. "Oh yes dear, do come in and tell us about this 'man with a chainsaw'."

She took Pepper by the shoulders and led her into a small living room, a fat lady with glasses reading a book in an armchair. Pepper wondered if the lady had eaten all of the food, and the skinny lady had none.

The fat lady looked up from the book. "Oh! Deary me! Well, don't you just look a mess!" She tutted.

Pepper scrambled to the window, shutting the breeze out. "Lock the doors! Bolt the windows, he's going to find us!"

"Ain't anybody going to come through that door, now deary." The fat woman smiled. She paused. "What's wrong deary, would you like some tea?"

Pepper sunk into the moth eaten couch and nodded. "Yea, tea would be good."

"Now, who's got you all shook up? The boogie man?" The fat lady giggled. The way she had said that sounded all too wrong.

Pepper shook her head. "No!" She croaked out. "He's a very bad man…he's big and-and-" She couldn't go on. "Please!" She crawled on her knees and grabbed onto the skinny lady's robe. "You have to get me out of here!"

The lady jerked her robe away in disgust, while the fat one laughed. "Oh no, deary. You're not going anywhere…"

* * *

Erin and Morgan sat in the basement, Erin sitting cross-legged on the floor while Morgan leaned against the wall. They were hopeless. There was no way out.

It had been a couple of hours…no sign of movement upstairs…just silence. Erin kept glancing down at the tear-cut diamond ring on her finger. Kemper was probably dead. She tried to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful.

Morgan rolled his eyes. They were sitting there, alone, and all she could do was cry. They could at least make out. He hadn't gotten any in months, and he simply refused to die without some type of pleasure. He snickered. "Oh, for Christ's sake, shut up."

Erin looked up at him, her tear-stricken face in shock. "Wh-what?"

He looked down at her. "You heard me. You know, instead of moping around, you could actually help in finding a way out of here." Erin couldn't believe him. She rose to her feet. "Wh-what?" She repeated. "How can you even talk like that?" She fought the urge to break into sobs again. "Your friends, probably the only ones you will ever have, might be dead. And all you can do is sit there, worrying about yourself…gah, I can't even believe you!" She turned around, beginning to cry again. If she had to be stuck with someone, it most definitely _was not _Morgan.

Morgan began to anger. "You know what Erin? Yeah, Kemper probably is dead! And so is Pepper! And so is Andy! And do you know what? I don't care! I just want to get out of here!" He stormed off into the darkness.

Erin picked up an old rock that was lying around and through it in the direction that he walked off to. "Well, I hope that man finds you! Stupid prick…" Erin shook her head. She had no clue to how Kemper and Morgan had become friends. But there was one thing for sure: he would NOT be the Best Man.

She heard him mumble "Whatever…" _Thank God…_Erin thought to herself. But then she realized something. She was alone again. And she had a better off chance of surviving if Morgan was there to protect her. Well, not so much protect. More like be the person Erin throws into the chainsaw guy, while she runs away.

She tried to whistle to retain her thoughts…it didn't work. Why they did that in all of those old horror flicks was beyond her. Then she thought she heard something…it sounded like moaning. Not sexual moaning or anything, but painful moaning.

"Morgan?" She gulped out, but got no response. "Morgan, if you are screwing with me, **_I_** will kill you!" Still no response…but suddenly the moaning got louder, until there was practically screaming.

"Morgan!" She leapt up off of her butt, and ran into the darkness, blinded and having no clue to where she was going. The few rays of lights that shown through the cracks in the ceiling were gone, and now it was just darkness. But the screaming could still be heard, and as much as she loathed Morgan, she didn't want him to die either. "Morgan!"

Then, to her right, she saw movement. She yelped, backing up against the wall. Then she realized something…someone was hanging _from the ceiling. _But it wasn't Morgan.

Erin gasped, slapping her hands to her mouth. "Andy!" She ran over to the spot where he hung from the ceiling. To her horror, she saw that he hung from a hook. "Oh, Andy…" She whimpered. Andy opened one eye slightly. "Pep-Pepper?" He stuttered out.

Erin reached up and grabbed his hand. "No…no its Erin." She sniffed. She couldn't believe it. Who would do such a thing? Andy groaned again. "Where's Pepper?" He cried out. Erin quickly shushed him. "Shh…we have to be quiet."

"Where's Pepper?" He repeated quieter, looking down at Erin with a blood-stained face. Erin bit her lip. She had no idea what to say. "Um…w-we never exactly found her. Her or Kemp." Kemper...the thought of him being dead made her shudder.

Andy hung his head. "I knew it…she's dead." He looked back up, but this time his face had streams of tears running down it. Erin shook her head quickly. "No. You don't know that."

Andy grew silent. "Andy? ANDY!" Erin shook him hard, and climbed on top of an old lawn chair and pushed all of Andy's weight upwards. Andy groaned loudly as Erin thudded him back down onto the hook.

"God!" Erin cried out. She couldn't do it alone. "Morgan!" She screamed. "Morgan, help!" For a few minutes she heard silence, until somewhere nearby she heard "Erin! Erin, where are you!" Erin looked around. Everything was dark. "Follow my voice!" Andy moaned again. Erin whimpered "And hurry!"

A few minutes later Morgan ran beside her. "Erin! Thank God…" He breathed, until he saw Andy hanging by the hook. "Oh god!" He yelled out, turning around.

Erin whipped him back around to face her. "Look, I need your help to get him down, so listen. Okay?" He nodded, shaking from head to toe. Erin desperately looked back at Andy, who had grown silent again.

"I'm gonna lift him from the top, and you'll push his feet upwards. After we get him off the hook, you are going to have to carry him back over to the stairs. We've got to find something to stop the bleeding." Morgan agreed, and Erin climbed back up onto the chair. "1-2-3!" Morgan groaned as he pushed Andy's legs up above his head, as Erin lifted Andy's shoulders. Andy screamed in pain.

Finally, the hook gave way and Andy fell into Morgan's arms. Morgan shifted his weight, looking at Erin. "What do we do now?"

Erin bit her lip and searched for something to wrap around the wound on his back from the hook. Finally, she took the alternative. "Take off your shirt." She ordered, looking at Morgan. Morgan sort of half smiled.

"Um, Erin. I really don't think now's the _best_ time." Erin could have slapped him, well actually, she did. He yelped. "Take off your fucking shirt, moron!" Erin shrieked at him. "Fine!" He screamed back, handing Andy over to Erin for the moment that he took off his Air Supply shirt.

Erin handed Andy back to Morgan, and yanked the shirt out of his hands. Then, she swiftly wrapped the clothing around his back. "There," She sighed. "That should stop the bleeding for the time being."

She helped Morgan carry Andy back over to the dimly lit area, and laid him on the ground. Andy groaned again, wincing slightly. Morgan sat down next to him, watching helplessly as his friend suffered. Maybe he did care…

Erin, however, had something else on her mind: Kemper. "Andy? Andy, listen to me. This is important." She crouched down next to him, grabbing his face. "Did you see Kemper?"

Andy was going into shock, he squirmed in convulsions. Erin slapped him. Morgan stepped in. "Hey! Erin, what the fuck!" "Shut it Morgan, this is important!" Erin yelled back, and then looked back down to Andy. "Andy, please answer me…please." She whispered, feeling she would burst into tears at any moment.

Andy's eyes were beginning to roll. "Mill…" He said in a barely audible tone. Erin shook her head. "What?" "The Mill…" Andy's voice quavered. Everything was fading to black…

* * *

Pepper groaned…what was happening? She was so tired all of a sudden…the fat lady grinned in her seat. "Drink your tea, deary." Pepper took another sip, the more she drank the more she grew sleepy.

In the other room, Pepper could hear the faint voice of the skinny lady on the phone. "Yes. We have one here. On his way?" Pepper squinted her eyes, and stumbled into the back bedroom where the lady stood. "Wh-what's going on?" She mumbled, her head starting to spin. The lady surprisingly hung up the phone. Pepper spoke up, more loudly this time. "Who's 'on his way'?"

The lady gave her a cold smile. "No need to worry about that now. Did you drink all of your tea?" She led Pepper back into the living area, sitting her down on the couch. "Now, deary…everything will be over soon. Yes…" She soothingly, yet, not so soothingly told her.

Pepper whimpered. "I just-just wanna go…" And her eye lids drifted shut.

* * *

When Kemper awoke from his period of drunkenness, he could feel a slight breeze running through his hair. He started to shift his weight, when he realized he was hanging upside down. "What the fuck?" He grumbled, opening his eyes to see the grassy ground below his streaming by.

A strong grip held him down, and he instantly realized that the man with the Leatherface was carrying him, to regions unknown. This was his chance…if he was really silent, he could get away. Away from this hellhole. Away from all of this. And then he would run, run faster than anything he'd ever experienced.

He mentally counted down, and when he got to ten, he abruptly squirmed out of the man's grip, falling face first into the ground. It took a second for the man to realize what was happening, but he instantly whirled around on Kemper. Kemper tried to stand, but his broken, swollen leg had other plans. He cried out in pain, and suddenly the man's foot was pushed into the back of his leg, knocking him to the ground. The man then grabbed his broken leg, and twisted it as far as it would go. Kemper shrieked, digging his fingernails into the dirt. "NO! GET OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!"

But 'Leatherface' persevered. He dragged Kemper by his broken leg all the way to a shack that Kemper had never seen before. Kemper, still screaming in protest, was thrown into a closet, and Leatherface picked him up by his leg. Kemper cried out in agony, tears sprinkling down his face.

And the man spoke, for the first time. "Try to get away now." He muttered gruffly. He picked up an old rope and tied it to Kemper's foot and to the coat hanger in the closet, so that he was hanging upside down.

Kemper couldn't take the pain anymore. "LET GO OF ME, YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" But the man slammed the door in his face, and darkness was all that could be seen.

* * *

Drip…Drip…Drip..._Gah, what is that noise? _Pepper thought, as she awoke from her unconsciousness. She expected to see the fat lady, calmly kitting a scarf or something over in her chair, or the skinny lady sitting next to her, feeding the baby. But she didn't…

In fact, when she opened her eyes, she instantly saw red. "Oh my gosh!" She squirmed, trying to wipe whatever the hell was in her eyes away, but found that she could barely move her arms or legs. She lifted up her head, and forcefully pulled her hand up to her face, furiously wiping.

She looked down at her hand, revealing blood smeared all over its back side. "What the hell…" She muttered, looking straight up to see where the blood was coming from.

Arms…at least six arms hung from the ceiling, rotting away…blood dripping off of them into her eyes. She gasped…and she didn't stop gasping.

Especially when she looked down to see that she was lying on a table, bound by chains to the sides. She whimpered "Oh my God…" "Oh my God…" "Oh my God…" over and over again.

She heard more buzzing, and tried to swat whatever was flying around by her ear away. That was something she couldn't handle…she felt her stomach coming up and fought the urge to puke all over herself. She mentally thanked Jesus, the Saints, and anything else Holy that both of her arms were still in tact.

While breathing this sigh of relief, she felt the strong urge that someone was watching her. She moved her hand around, and felt something sticky. She grabbed it, picking it up. Wrong decision…

It was a face…not a head, because it didn't have any bones or cartilage. It was just skin…with deep holes for the eyes and scraggily skin for the nose. But what really got her, was that its mouth was open in terror, as if it had been cut off while the person was _alive_.

She began yelling, furiously jerking her chains trying to get lose. She managed to sit up, seeing the worst sight imaginable. In a broken mirror, on the wall opposite of her, she saw her self, shrieking in panic.

Her face, however, looked different. A perfectly cut circle bled through her skin, as if a pattern for cutting. That's it…

Pepper did the only thing she knew to do…scream. Scream as if her lungs were to burst any second. Scream so that a person, if there _was _any person, 20 miles away would wince in discomfort.

Her shrieking turned into bawling, and then the two collided, making a horrible sound that resembled an animal dying. She prayed; to whatever religious mass that could hear her prayers that her Guardian Angel would come.

* * *

It had been an hour since Erin and Morgan had found Andy, hooked to the ceiling from some random spot in the endless basement. After sleeping most of the time, Andy finally woke up, to Erin and Morgan sleeping. Erin's head was tilted on Morgan's shoulder, as if they were a couple. _Wow_, Andy thought. _If only Erin could see herself now. _He laughed to himself, trying to sit up with no avail.

He groaned, and instantly, Erin woke up. She first spotted Andy trying to sit up by himself, and started to move when she felt curly locks of dark brown hair against her forehead. "What the fuck!" She scrambled up, and Morgan's head hit the pavement below him.

Erin stared down at Morgan in disgust, as Morgan sat up, rubbing his head. "What the fuck! Erin!" He mimicked, as Erin shuddered at the thought that a few seconds ago, she was closer than five feet to Morgan.

"What kind of shit were you trying to pull?" Erin asked, approaching Andy, but talking to Morgan. She looked down to Andy. "Are you feeling better?" She asked gently, helping him sit up. He moaned, but nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." He sighed, referring to the hole in his back. "I don't think it's too deep."

Erin nodded, and continued to round on Morgan. "What, did you think you were gonna get some?" She asked, hands on hips.

Morgan snorted and stood up. "Yeah right, look. I don't fuck virgins." He held his hands up, while Erin scoffed.

"Please, I am not a virg-"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. But you know, Erin, masturbation doesn't really count as 'sex'" He did his fingers in little quotation marks, smiling.

"I bet I've gotten more than you." Erin slit her eyes coldly.

Morgan's smile dropped. "Look woman, you are coming seriously close to-"

Erin smirked. "Oh make a move. _Please_. Besides, you won't hit a girl. You don't have the balls. Or any balls, come to think of it."

Andy shakingly stood up, trying to get in between them. "You guys, c'mon…"

Morgan popped his knuckles. "No, you're right Erin. I don't hit girls. Well, I guess I'll have no problem hitting you then." He moved forward, and Erin started ushering to him, smiling. "Bring it, bitch."

The two were inches from touching, when Andy held both of them back. "You guys, listen." He whispered shortly, the two growing silent.

At first, nothing could be heard. Morgan rolled his eyes. "What exactly am I supposed to be hear-" Andy clapped his hand to Morgan's mouth.

Far off, in the distant corners of the seemingly continual basement, Erin could hear gasping…gasping turned into yelling…yelling turned into screaming…and screaming turned into pure agony in audio form.

It was a scream they all had heard many-_many_ times that day. It was a scream that could only belong to…Pepper.

Andy didn't say a word. At the quickest pace he could muster, he stumbled into the darkness. Morgan and Erin looked at each other and silently followed him.

Pepper kept screaming, and Andy finally found a room, bolted with twelve screws.

"Pepper!" He yelled into the secured door. "Pepper, are you hurt?"

The screaming stopped momentarily. "A-Andy? Andy, is that you?" She whimpered, tugging at her chains.

"Yeah! It's me!" Andy smiled, frantically searching the outside perimeter of the door for keys. "A-are you hurt?"

Pepper began to cry again, and touched the top of her forehead. "Andy…he's going to cut off my face." She sobbed.

Andy's eyebrow furrowed. "Wh-what?"

"He's going to cut off my face!" She repeated, becoming hysterical again. "You have to get me out of here!" She screamed.

"Okay, calm down baby. Andy's going to get you out." Andy quickly found the keys in an old toolbox and unbolted the locks on the door one by one. When he finally got the door open, he ran in. "Pepper!"

"Oh gosh!" Pepper sobbed, as Andy flung himself into her. She held him tighter than she had ever held on to anything before. "I-I th-thought you guys had l-left me…" She cried into his shoulder.

Andy pressed his forehead into hers. "No baby, I will _never _leave you again. Do you understand me?" It took a lot to make Andy cry, but in that one moment, nothing else in the world mattered. He freely let the tears roll down his sweaty, tan face, as Pepper tried to wipe them away.

Pepper nodded, crying too.

Erin and Morgan appeared in the doorway, and Pepper momentarily looked passed Andy to see them. Erin, overcome by emotion, moved forward and hugged Pepper, as if they had been best friends for years. "Don't do that to us again, k' bitch?" Erin joked, wiping her tears away.

Pepper nodded again, smiling this time. Then her smile faltered. "H-hey…where's…?" She didn't even have to say his name, before Erin looked away. Erin shrugged. "We haven't found him yet."

Pepper nodded slowly and sadly. "Don't lose hope, Erin. I mean, you guys found me." She sniffed, giving a little half smile. Erin nodded and ruffled Pepper's hair. "Yeah, we found you Salt."

Pepper gasped. "Don't call me that." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Erin started to say something, but Morgan groaned. "Oh c'mon…we found Pepper. Yay!" He gave a sarcastic two thumbs-up. Then he moved forward, out of the doorway and towards the others. "But what I don't think we've realized, is that we have a mass murderer trying to kill off every single one of our asses and we're standing around here, having our own fucking Sunny and Cher Variety Hour." He shrugged and looked thoughtfully around the room. "There's a window, right there." He said, leaping on top of a counter, pulling down a navy old, raggedly-looking towel. Instantly, sunlight filled the room. "Let there be light." He smiled, throwing the towel on the floor.

Andy ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, examining Pepper's chains. "What I don't get, is how we get these chains loose." Pepper spoke up. "I remember seeing a set of keys somewhere…"

She looked around, finally looking straight up. Arms…the arms all over again. She felt her stomach turn, but kept her composure. She had grown a skin for seeing all the blood and gore now. She peeled her eyes, seeing a set of keys clinched in one of the arms fists.

"There," She nodded her head towards one of the arms. Andy reached up, yanking down the arm from its hook. Pepper wrinkled her nose as he laid the arm only inches from her face. Andy grunted as he opened the fist, that obviously insisted on keeping the keys. But the fist snapped shut. "Great…just damn great." He groaned, kicking a nearby paint can. "God…" He walked away in frustration, putting his arms on his head.

"Let me give it a spin." Morgan muttered, hopping down from the counter he stood. With his strongest grip, he managed to get open the fist. "Ha ha…" He smiled, winking down at Pepper, who rolled her eyes. "Take a good look at the guns." Morgan kissed his upper arm muscle.

Andy turned around in surprise. "What? How the fuck did you do that?"

Morgan shrugged, cockily. "Some people just got it."

Andy rolled his eyes and unlocked Pepper's chains.

Pepper moaned as she stood on her feet for the first time in hours. "Thank God!"

Andy wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, thank Andy." He snarled playfully, and they instantly began making out.

Morgan scoffed. "Please...I think a 'thank Morgan' is necessary." Andy and Pepper paid no attention, and continued to have their 'tongue escapades'.

Andy moaned in pleasure as Pepper ran her hands down his back, but pulled away abruptly. Pepper's brow furrowed. "What? What is it?" He didn't answer. He crouched over in pain. "Andy!" She bent down to be face-to-face with him. "What's-" She halted, her eyes widening as she looked at his back. "Baby…what did he do to you?" She whispered, putting her hands on her mouth. He sat up; his face still grimaced in pain. "It's nothing…" He tried to wave it off.

Pepper shook her head. "No, I think its something. Turn around." She ordered, trying to see the humongous puncture in his upper back. But he grabbed her shoulders. "No! It's nothing, okay? Let it go…" He walked away from her, and over to the other side of the room by Morgan and Erin. Pepper frowned. "Fine…" She murmured, giving up.

_Boom._ Erin spoke up, eyes widened. "What the hell was that...?" She whispered. _Boom._ "Oh my gosh!" Pepper whimpered, as Andy pulled her behind him for protection. _Boom._ It was coming closer.

"We've got to get out of here **now**." Erin ordered, jumping on top of the old counter and busting out the window. "Pepper-" She ushered, but Morgan came forward, wiggling out of the window like a coward into the grass. Erin yelled angrily. "Morgan!"

But Andy was already climbing out, followed by Erin. Andy reached his head in the window. "C'mon Pepper!" He held out his hand. Pepper stood there, shocked. "Pepper, COME ON!" Pepper screamed as Leatherface kicked open the door, holding his chainsaw over his head. He let it roar.

Pepper scrambled through the window, and was almost out, before Leatherface pulled her leg. She fell back into the basement, falling face first onto the counter top. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Pepper shrieked. "PEPPER!" Andy screamed back, reaching into the window and grabbing Pepper's hand. He, Erin, and Morgan tugged on her arm, pulling her back up to the window. It became a tug-a-war.

Suddenly, Leatherface let open his chainsaw again, slicing into Pepper's stomach. Pepper gave out a sort of gurgled yelp, before falling limply into Andy's arms. "PEPPER!" He screamed, tugging harder one last time before pulling her out of the window completely. Leatherface ran out of the room, to come find them outside of the house.

Andy laid Pepper out on the ground, sobbing and examining her wounds. "Oh God, baby…" He gagged, unable to look at her anymore. Her eyes were drifting shut, as blood trickled out of the left corner of her mouth. He cried into her chest, shaking her gently. "Wake up baby…wake up." He sobbed into her neck now, as he felt her breathing slow.

Erin, who too was now crying, bent down to Andy. "Andy, we need to get out of here. He'll be coming out here any minute for us." Andy shook his head slowly, bawling. "I promised I wouldn't leave her…I-I can't…" He sobbed painfully, howling into her chest.

Morgan stepped forward. "I'll take her." He said shortly, before lifting her up into his arms carelessly. Erin helped a distressed Andy up, as they heard the chainsaw start up again on the other side of the house. "To the woods!" Erin shouted over the rip-roaring noise. The three bolted threw the overgrown grass and into the darkening woods ahead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they stood at a clearing in the woods, the chainsaw dieing out long ago. Erin gave the okay, and Morgan wheezing sat Pepper on the ground. Her breath was raspy. Andy fell to his knees beside her, as did Morgan and Erin.

Erin shook Pepper abruptly. "C'mon Pepper, wake up." She slapped Pepper's face, getting no reply. Erin put her ear down to Pepper's mouth, her face falling as she sat up slowly. "Th-there's no…" She looked at Andy helplessly. "She's not breathing, Andy." Andy shook his head. "No…" He whispered. Erin silently sobbed, seeing Andy break down completely. "I'm sorry…"

Andy fell onto Morgan, who surprisingly, wrapped his arms around one of his only friend's. "I'm sorry, man…" Morgan choked out, but refusing to cry.

Andy's sorrow turned into rage. He cried out in frustration, before kicking a nearby tree stump. "You did this to her…DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed into the woods, birds flying out of their trees.

Erin stood and approached him, her finger to her mouth. "We have to be quiet, Andy." She said softly.

Andy twirled around to face her. "Let him come!" He screamed. "Just l-let him…" He couldn't complete the sentence. He fell onto Erin, who fell to her knees with his weight. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry sweetie…I'm sorry…" She whispered over and over in his right ear, as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard a small, almost inaudible cough. Morgan stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off of Pepper. "I think something's happening…" He said shakily. Andy gradually let go of Erin, both looking down at Pepper.

Pepper was coughing up blood, it sputtered all over her face. Andy slid down next to her, grabbing her face and crying. "Pepper? Pepper, baby…" When she was done coughing, she opened her eyes momentarily. "Is…face…" She murmured. Andy smiled, laughing and looking up and Erin and Morgan. "Speak up baby!"

"Is my face still attached to my head?" She asked weakly, and Andy scooped her up, burying his head in her hair. "I thought I lost you again Salt…" He sobbed. Pepper coughed again.

Erin was too laughing and crying at the same time. "She doesn't look to good…" Morgan observed. "We need to get her some place and fast." It was true…Pepper's eyes were fluttering again as Andy sprawled her out on his arms, carrying her. Erin's eyebrow furrowed.

"Over there…" She pointed to a wooden shack. "I-I think it's empty."

The threesome, with Pepper in Andy's arms, hurried to the shack, unaware of what was in store for them.

* * *

OMG! This is awesome! I updated finally! I even made it extra long, for your enjoyment! Okay, I showed you mine, now you show me yours (reviews I mean, for all of you sickos) ;) Read and review PLEASE! 


End file.
